


Moonchild

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: There were thousands of stars lighting up the dark blue sky, light and dark mixing and creating a picture of something wonderful and ethereal. The moon was brighter than anything and Nea was reminded of Allen’s eyes, shining and so full of life.
Relationships: Past Allen/Nea D. Campbell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Moonchild

It was a hot summer night, moon shining and gentle wind blowing. It was a night like that when Nea was wandering aimlessly in the mansion, restlessness and urgency eating away at him. Bored with the stillness of the mansion he headed towards the front door. Outside, the wind caressed his face and he exhaled. There were thousands of stars lighting up the dark blue sky, light and dark mixing and creating a picture of something wonderful and ethereal. The moon was brighter than anything and Nea was reminded of Allen’s eyes, shining and so full of life.

He started walking, the familiar path burned in his brain, cicada’s crying around him and air humid. When he neared Cornelia, he saw someone there, long hair and silver eyes, sitting against the trunk and staring at the sky. A smile tugged on his lips and he quickened his pace when his friend turned to look at him.

“Allen.” He said and it spread in the silence of the night, cicada’s cries a background noise. He got a smile in response, moonlight outlining glistening silver and pale skin, large glasses reflecting his figure and the moon behind him. “Nea,” he sat down next to him, shoulders touching and a hand finding a colder one and holding on, “can’t sleep?”

Nea nodded. “What are you doing outside? It’s impossible to read a book here.” Nea knew his friend like he knew his brother, and Allen was always with a book in hand. And oh, how Nea loved seeing these intelligent eyes leaving the book and looking at him or Mana when they demanded attention. Loved the teasing and sharp remarks, the innocent smile and the shrewd eyes behind those glasses.

“I was reading but…” Allen stared at the sky, gaze locked on the endless expanse before them. Then he turned and smiled, eyes soft and face relaxed, a strand of fire-red hair falling to the side of his face and Nea’s breath left him.

“Isn’t it a waste to ignore this beautiful night?”

Yes, it was. But Nea found staring at the sky and ignoring the man shining brighter than the moon more of a waste. His golden eyes flickered over to a soft smile and equally soft lips, desire burning deep within him, a want so primal to taste and keep. Instead of acting on it, Nea found himself wetting his lips and whispering a quiet, “Yeah”, knowing that Allen caught his slip up, and turned to look at the sky.

The rest of the night was spent in silence, gold and silver watching dark blue give way to purplish-orange and the moon stepping down to allow the sun to shine.

* * *

  


Years later, Nea woke up, tears in his eyes. Tim nestled in his hair when he sat up and Nea stared at the innocence in Allen’s arm. He found a small mirror and looked at the gray hair, familiar silver eyes and the curse on the far too young face. A shuddering breath left him and he closed his eyes, the phantom feeling of long hair on his fingertips and soft lips on his, a promise and whispers of love.

_(Something deep inside him was weeping. Maybe it was the part of him that thought loving a human was possible. Maybe it was the younger and naive part of him that wished for a happily-ever-after with Mana and Allen by his side. Or maybe it was his broken heart after Allen looked at him and didn’t recognise him.)_

If there was one thing Nea knew with the certainty of thousand suns was that Allen Walker was not the Allen he loved. The Allen he remembered, dyed in moonlight and silver eyes shining, was long dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, Nea started pinning in the middle of nowhere. Woops. Also sorry, not sorry for the angst in the end. The last sentence was the first one to be written and I really wanted to include it.


End file.
